Dreams do Come True
by Dawndark
Summary: This fic really has nothing to do with NiGHTS. (He is in it, just for an extreamly short period of time.) This is manly a fic I wrote for the Characters Dream and Ramda, both from my other fic, Darkness Falling.


Dreams Do Come True   
Dream / Ramda   
Dragon Force / NiGHTS   
  
Dream snuggled up warmly in her black cape. She had been traveling with Junon and Ramda for quite some time now. They had been heading South to escape the cold winds of Tristan. Yet though they were now further south the damp winds still hung around them, chilling their bodies to the very bone.   
Dream now silently watched Ramda. What an odd man he was, a month ago he hated her with an undying passion, now he seemed to have forgiven her for being an apostle. She truly thought that would never happen, especially after the even in the kingdom of Tristan.   
Night had fallen long ago, and yet Dream stayed up, watched his sleeping form closely, as if watching him would help figure him out, which of course it wouldn't. But she couldn't help it.   
His body was truly beautiful, everything about it was perfect in every aspect, but his body wasn't what she was interested in. Ramda thought like no other man she had ever met, and he truly cared about Legendra, and it's fate, which was slowly leading her to as well. A smile crossed her pale face as she thought about him some more before slowly drifting to sleep.   
  
Dream opened her eyes to find herself on an unknown world. Of course she wasn't really on an unknown planet, that was just where her vision had taken her. Everything around her was lush and alive. The grass below her seemed unusually green, and to the distance she could see thick forestry and looming mountains of an odd blue shade.   
But what really caught her eyes was the creature standing in front of her. It wore a long black jester hat, and an odd tight outfit to match. The creature stood a few feet ahead of her, but I suppose 'stood' wouldn't be the correct word to use, because it flew.   
A mental picture formed in her mind of a creature similar looking, but one that wore purple instead of black and silver, so Dream decided that the one that stood in front of her and the one that appeared in her mind weren't the same.   
Dream watched the figure intently. "Who are you?" Dream thought, "What are you?" No answer. So slowly she reached out her hand to touch it.   
Then they were together, they were one, and Dream found herself in the body of the creature, floating lightly above the ground.   
  
  
"Where is she?" Ramda growled. He had been wandering the forest for quiet some time now. The handsome man knew that Dream was somewhere, but he didn't know exactly where. All that he could tell was that this was obviously one of her visions.   
So now her stood in the dense forestry, not knowing exactly what to do.   
"Dream!" He cried, the fresh air rushed from his lungs "Dream!!" He called again, harsher this time. He wondered if Junon was somewhere in the vision as well, but he decided once he found Dream that he would deal with that problem.   
"Dream must be here, I know it! So why doesn't she respond??"   
  
  
Dream flew peacefully through the air. This was the first vision of hers in a long time that didn't involve the Dark God. It had taken her a while to learn how to fly, but after a while it had become easy, and now she circled the treetops effortlessly with her arms spread out from her sides.   
"Dream!" She heard his voice, "Dream!!" She heard it again, and swooped down lower.   
"Ramda?" She called "Ramda-chan??" Her eyes skimmed the area below her until she found him. He heard her, and looked around, trying to find her. Dream swooped down even lower, until her feet gently touched the ground. 'If you go any further you wont be able to get back up to fly again' The voice echoed in her head.   
Dream hesitated. She had almost never had as much fun as she had when she flew. Almost. She smiled as she remembered when Ramda had saved her from Gaul's wrath and how he had held her when she was terribly injured at Stotic pass. He would be leaving soon for a mission given by Frest to go to the Highland Kingdom, and yet she loved him, she truly cared for him, and now he was only a short distance away, and soon he would be gone for months, and maybe forever.   
Dream's feet felt the ground once again under them, and she reverted back to her true self. Then she walked to him. He saw her and smiled.   
"What took you so long?" He asked, grinning. "I wanted to go home."   
Dream nodded, sadly, wanting to spend some more time with him.   
"I wanted to... But once I saw you...." He blushed and gently wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. "I wanted to be with you more."   
She hugged him back and nodded.   
"Dream do come true," She thought, as she closed her eyes. 


End file.
